Just My Luck
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: An encounter in an elevator was the beginning. Then she turned out to be not quite ordinary. And he had always been extraordinary. One young werewolf, one beacon for bad luck. What else could it spell but trouble? First teen wolf fic. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Liam fic and my goodness isn't he a cutie! So Liam is kind of a bad boy so I thought of a fun scenario under rather intense conditions with a girl oblivious to his condition. I really hope you guys like it. And if you do please leave a review :) Hopefully I'll update soon!**

One full moon. One elevator which stopped working. Two teenagers, one of which happens to be a werewolf and the other a beacon for bad luck. Uh oh.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

...

It had been a really exhausting day. All Autumn wanted to do was go home and sleep for twelve hours straight.

"Autumn dear," called Mrs. Becker, the owner of the diner where she had been working for the last two weeks.

Autumn turned to face Mrs. Becker.

"I know you're eager to go home but I would be so grateful if you could deliver this package to Martha Atkinson." she told Autumn, "It's just a block away."

"Yeah the twelve storey building." nodded Autumn, "Don't worry. I'll go over right now on my way home."

"You are just precious dear." smiled Mrs. Becker kindly as Autumn left.

Autumn glanced up at the sky. It was dark, she should be getting home soon. Lurking around the streets in Beacon Hills was not an option, it was more like a desperate measure.

The percentage of disappearances were too high to be taken lightly as well as the accidents that took place.

A light breeze blew her red hair around her face and Autumn had the feeling that she was being watched.

She started walking faster, nearly running by the time she reached the building she was supposed to make the delivery to. She shot through the front doors just as she saw the elevator doors starting to close.

"Hold the elevator!" she cried running at full speed towards the doors and shooting in just in time.

Breathing hard she leaned against the walls and glared at the guy in the lift.

Liam who had his headphones in and loud music playing noticed the girl who had entered the elevator glaring at him.

He took off the headphones.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked confused.

Autumn rolled her eyes shaking her head, too out of breath to say anything she just pressed number 12.

Liam shrugged and put on his headphones. He had twenty minutes to get back to Scott. He had thirty minutes before the full moon rose. He tapped his feet impatiently, the elevator was so slow it seemed to be not moving at all. For the last thirty seconds it was stuck on third floor.

"What is wrong with the- " begin Autumn raising an eyebrow just as the elevator gave a huge jolt. Autumn stumbled and the lights went out.

"Oh shit!" muttered Liam as the emergency lights came on and an eerie silence and stillness descended.

"Oh great," said Autumn, "Ofcourse this had to happen."

Liam pressed the alarm button but it seemed to be broken.

He started banging the door.

"Hello?" he shouted, "We're stuck in the elevator!"

"Yeah that's not going to help." said Autumn after a few minutes, "the guard on duty is a seventy year old dude who is hard of hearing. Also the first seven floors of this building belongs to some commercial company which closes its offices at 4."

Liam gaped at Autumn.

"So what we are stuck?" he asked then added rolling his eyes, "Ofcourse we are. I mean for how long?"

Autumn shrugged.

Liam groaned taking out his phone.

Then he closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Let me guess," said Autumn, "No signal? Yeah that would be me."

Liam looked at her curiously. After werewolves, were-coyotes, kitsunes, nogitsune, he wouldn't be surprised if there was also a supernatural force which interfered with phone signals. Infact there probably already was one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked his eyes narrowed at the red haired girl.

She didn't look like any evil force but he had learnt that looks didn't matter when it came to supernatural stuff.

"I'm like a beacon for bad luck." explained Autumn sighing, "And I'm not talking about bird crap on your head bad luck. I'm talking mud puddle, dog poop, dirty dish water bad luck. All in a time frame of fifteen minutes."

Liam's eyes widened.

"Okay." he said apprehensively.

She didn't smell like dog poop though.

Noticing his expression, Autumn smirked.

"I showered." she grinned.

"Right." said Liam looking at his phone again. No luck.

Autumn held up her phone but her luck was similar to Liam's. Probably worse.

"Battery dead." she grimaced, "I'm used to this though. Gotta wait it out."

Liam checked the time. He had fifteen minutes to get out of there.

"So since we might be waiting it out," said Autumn, "Introductions are in order. I'm Autumn. Like the season. It's because of the hair."

She smiled at Liam waiting for a reply.

"Liam." he replied distractedly.

Sweat started forming on his forehead. Fifteen minutes or this bad luck chick would probably have her worst luck ever and wouldn't have a chance to tell anyone about it.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I am back with a new chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time out to read my story. And to those who reviewed, followed, and hit favorite.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf**

Autumn slid down on the floor and leaned against the elevator wall calmly.

"So Liam," she said, "Do you go to high school here?"

Liam tried to put his fingers between the door to try and pry them open but his hands were too sweaty and he just couldn't get his fingers in.

"Shit!" yelled Liam punching the elevator door in anger.

A very small dent appeared on the metal doors.

Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you strong?" She whistled, "You on steroids or something?"

Liam glanced at her irritated.

"What?" he asked brows furrowed.

Autumn shrugged, "Might as well wait for the second guard to notice the elevator isn't working."

"That could be a long time!" pointed out Liam frantically.

What would Scott do when he didn't show up? Would he try to find him?

"This is what I get for trying to get back what's mine." muttered Liam sitting down and leaning against the wall as well. He needed to think.

Autumn looked at him sympathetically, "Who took what?"

"A friend." replied Liam curtly, "Video games."

"If I were you," begin Autumn, "I'd let him keep it. This is a sign that the universe doesn't want you to claim back your video game."

Liam groaned. The last thing he needed now was a lecture.

"Like me for example," started Autumn, "I came to visit grandma here and my parents won a lottery! To Paris! For like three months! And Grandmas always saying how I should visit her for longer since she's not getting any younger. So I tell my parents to go ahead and let me stay with grandma for this year and go to school here. So here I am now! It's a big change from my other town where I've known everyone since I was born but this town isn't too bad unless you count the weird accidents. So school starts on Monday and I'll be the new kid but that's okay and a welcoming change."

Liam nodded trying to block her out. Ten minutes to go.

He wondered if he should howl.

"Damn should have howled earlier." muttered Liam banging his head against the wall, "Too late now."

"Howled?" snorted Autumn, "Is that a slang? Some townsfolk language I'm not aware of?"

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Yes it means I should have eaten earlier." he replied sarcastically, then sighed as he added, "Do you have anything helpful in your bag?"

Autumn looked at her bag as if seeing it for the first time. She pulled it towards her and unzipped it.

"Let's see now," she said and started to pull out various items with a flourish, "Water, a half eaten sandwich, books, keys, hair clip, lipstick-"

Liam could feel the very initial stage of his transformation. His adrenaline was speeding up.

"Forget it-," he started to say but at that moment Autumn pulled out a long steel ruler.

"Give me that!" he said quickly grabbing the ruler.

It was thick and wouldn't break easily. It was perfect. Only Liam had never done this before.

"Have you ever done this before?" asked Autumn skeptically as she stood up to watch.

"Aren't you the vote of confidence." growled Liam bending and putting the scale between the door and try to widen the gap enough to get his fingers in.

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he concentrated.

"Is it working?" asked Autumn on her tiptoes trying to peer.

Liam ignored her. He could feel the physical transformation beginning. He hoped Autumn would stay far enough to not have a view of his face.

"Got it!" he muttered as he started to pry the doors open.

"I don't think you are strong enou-," begin Autumn rolling her eyes but stopped as inch by inch the elevator doors begin to pry apart.

It was easier to push apart the doors now.

Once the space between was enough, Liam peered down to see the gap between the elevator and the nearest floor.

It was an easy jump. For him.

"Okay listen." said Liam keeping his back turned to Autumn, "It's kind of a long shot so you have to do as I say and fast."

"I'm listening." said Autumn sensing the urgency in Liam's voice.

"Well that's a first." thought Liam, then out loud he said holding out his hand, "Take my hand and close your eyes."

Autumn did as she was told. Liam led her near the doors, a foot away from the opening.

"I'm going to let go and when I tell you to you have to sit." said Liam very fast.

Any moment his claws would come out and then it would be too late. He was sure his eyes were already changed.

With that instruction Liam jumped and landed on solid ground. Without wasting another second he quickly grabbed Autumn's waist and helped her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Liam let go and started running.

Autumn opened her eyes to see that Liam had already moved impossibly far away in a fraction of a second.

"Hey! Wait!" she called but he didn't even turn as he shot out of the building, "Thanks!"

...

Once out of the building, Liam could breathe easier. Without stopping he raced towards where he was supposed to meet Scott, careful to stay out of the sight of people.

He arrived out of breath and fully transformed where Scott and Stiles waited pacing.

"Where on earth have you been?" cried Scott.

"And why do you look like you took a shower in your own sweat?" asked Stiles wrinkling his nose.

"Don't ask." muttered Liam as he leaned against the tree to be tied up.

...

 **So I initially intended this to go a little differently and be a two shot. But I've decided to continue it for a bit longer. I'd like to develop the story gradually into a romance which isn't possible if its a two shot. So please read and review :) I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope you like it.**

 **Preview for the next chapter-**

 _"Hello there stranger." came a vaguely familiar voice as Liam closed his locker._

 _He turned and was met with a pair of bright green eyes and fiery red hair._

 _"Oh." muttered Liam exasperatedly, "You again?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm back with a new update! A million thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Really you guys inspire me so much. :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

"Gran do you need anything when I'm coming back?" asked Autumn putting a handful of pens in her bag.

Autumn's grandmother looked up from the book she was reading and smiled warmly.

"No dear." she replied, "you just have a good first day of school."

Autumn smiled widely.

"I'm so glad I get to spend this year with you gran." said Autumn giving her grandmother a tight hug before she opened the front door.

"Don't be too late." Autumn heard her say as she closed the door.

It was once she was out the front door that the nervousness begin to set in.

All her life she had been with the same people. The people who were with her in kindergarten were the same ones she had in elementary school.

And now she was in a new town with new people going to a new school.

"Hey I'm Autumn Carter," she practiced introducing herself as she walked, "I'm new here. Just moved here from Rubyfall."

Autumn practiced smiling slightly when she said this. Not too much so that people think you're a creep. Not too little so that they think you are dull.

Suddenly a drop of water landed on Autumn's nose.

"Oh no-," groaned Autumn her stomach twisting as a few more drops of water landed on her.

Within a few minutes it was raining heavily.

Autumn ran towards the porch of the nearest house.

She stood there as the rainfall grew heavier.

"It wasn't even cloudy." she muttered rolling her eyes.

The front door of the house opened and a guy wearing a check shirt over a tee walked out in a hurry.

Seeing Autumn he stopped confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked fumbling and dropping his keys.

"Hey I'm Autumn Carter," replied Autumn, "I was heading for school when it started raining and I don't have an umbrella so I came here for cover. Sorry."

"Neah it's cool." replied the guy, "I'm Stiles by the way. And I'm actually on my way to school too so I can give you a ride."

Autumn studied Stiles' face intently. Deciding he didn't look like a serial killer she nodded.

"That would be really great!" said Autumn.

...

"Here we are." said Stiles as they entered the school's parking lot.

"Thanks so much for the ride," said Autumn smiling at Stiles.

From what she knew of him in the twenty minutes ride, he seemed like a genuinely sweet guy.

"Hey do you know someone named Liam?" asked Autumn recalling the guy from the other night,"I think he goes to school here. I'm not sure though. I mean I met him the other day."

"Liam Dunbar?" asked Stiles, "yeah he goes here. I can show you to his locker if you want."

...

"So after school I'm cheering for some lacrosse players in practice," Mason was saying, "Then maybe we can hit Sinema?"

Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Nearly getting gutted by an overly touchy guy wasn't enough for you?" muttered Liam, "Let's stay away from strange crowds and watch some movie."

"You're a werewolf," pointed out Mason in a low voice, "you know what's strange? When a werewolf calls normal people strange. Anyways see you in first period."

With that he waved and walked away.

Liam reached his locker and opened it to grab his things

"Hello there stranger." came a vaguely familiar voice as Liam closed his locker.

He turned and was met with a pair of bright green eyes and fiery red hair.

"Oh." muttered Liam exasperatedly, "You again?"

Beside her Stiles was looking at both Autumn and Liam curiously.

"Thanks for showing me here." said Autumn grinning widely at Stiles.

"There you are!" came a girl's voice and in the blink of an eye a girl with strawberry blonde hair was pulling Stiles away.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Liam leaning closer to Autumn who's smile faded.

"I'm the new kid," replied Autumn uncertainly, "I thought you might go to school here so I thought it would be nice to know someone. Especially since you helped me the other day and I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Liam sighed.

"Look anyone would have done the same thing," replied Liam, "It's fine!"

He started walking and Autumn followed.

"But see everyone wouldn't have," she replied, "the other time I got stuck in the elevator was with a total psychopathic pervert who I'm sure skins animals in his spare time. You know what he told when the elevator finally started working? He said he wished it never would!"

Liam snorted. Talk about a bad pickup line.

"And he laughs!" exclaimed Autumn.

"Look," said Liam, "I know you want to make friends and everything, but trust me when I say this, I am not your guy."

Autumn looked at him with those big green eyes.

"And you seem friendly," said Liam giving her a small smile, "I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends. But I just don't have the time right now."

Autumn shrugged.

"Kay," she muttered, "see you around."

Liam watched as she walked away her red ponytail swishing.

...

Autumn sighed as she sat down for her first class.

She watched all her classmates chatting and having fun.

She caught the eye of a guy with huge biceps.

"New girl?" he asked leaning towards Autumn.

Autumn nodded.

"I'm Autumn," she said just as a few of the guy's friends turned to look at her curiously.

"Brad." replied the guy, then gestured to his friends, "This is Delaney, Rob, Jeff, and Silvia."

All of them said quick hellos.

"She's new here." explained Brad giving one of the girls a knowing look.

The girl raised an eyebrow then smiled widely at Autumn.

"Have you been initiated?" she asked Autumn.

Autumn frowned.

"What?" she asked, "what is this a coven?"

One of the guys laughed.

The girl, Delany, Autumn thought her name was looked a bit annoyed.

"No." she replied, "It's a task that the new kid has to do."

Autumn groaned.

Seriously, she was so bad at these.

"What's the task?" asked Autumn nervously not liking the sound of it.

"You will know soon enough." replied Brad just as the teacher walked in calling attention.

...

Liam wiped a bead of sweat as he focused on the goal keeper his lacrosse stick ready in his hands. His eyes flashed to the stands annoyed.

Students who had no idea about lacrosse gathered there just to watch or just sat around talking.

And ever since he became a werewolf, his heightened hearing sense picked up every single thing everyone said. He hadn't learnt to completely control that aspect of being a werewolf yet so it distracted him when he was playing.

He missed his shot and glanced at the stands annoyed. Brad Michaels and his idiot group of friends were laughing about something.

"-And she believed it," Delaney laughed, "Poor girl. All she wanted to do was probably fit in. What a bad way to start off school."

Liam turned back to focus on the game. But he had a feeling they were talking about Autumn.

"She'll be here," laughed Brad, "Tonight. So Delaney told her to come by here at eight. So everyone be here before that. This should be fun."

Liam signaled to Mason who was watching Brett playing from the stands.

"What's Brad up to?" he asked.

Mason rolled his eyes.

"They're planning some sort of a prank on the new girl." replied Mason, "Delaney even convinced her that it's something everyone has to go through. They have some more people willing to watch for a hoot so they backed her up. Apparently they are filming it too."

Liam's eyes narrowed.

"Just fantastic." he muttered gritting his teeth, "I'm so going to regret getting involved."

Mason's eyes widened.

"But Brad and his bunch of ass faced pals will regret it even more, right?" asked Mason excitedly.

Liam merely raised an eyebrow in exasperation.

...

 **Okay so that was it for this chapter. Next chapter expect Liam breaking in into school after hours to find Autumn and see what Brad and his pals are up to. I'd like to hear what you guys think the prank is going to be. So tell me what you think!**

 **Please read and review. :)**

 **Till the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First of all thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. It means so so much. Second of all, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so don't forget to review if you like it. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf**

Autumn tapped her foot nervously as Delaney climbed in through the chemistry lab window.

"Come on." called Delaney.

Autumn slowly followed, her stomach clenching.

It was just after nine and the school was dark. Delaney met Autumn in the parking lot and had explained to her what she had to do.

"It's easy." Delaney had said, "you just have to tape some flyers to the lockers."

"Sounds easy." Autumn had said, "where are the flyers?"

"In the art class desk." Delaney had replied, "Stop being so nervous. Girl to girl, I wouldn't put you in trouble. I'll be here the whole time."

Delaney had explained how the chemistry lab windows were always slightly ajar so they could get in and get out easily.

Once inside, Delaney pushed Autumn ahead.

"Go on to the art room." she said "End of third floor. I'll get the glue from the supplies closet."

Autumn nodded and started walking up the stairs.

Her footsteps echoed in the quiet.

She held her phone's flashlight up as she quickly climbed up to the third floor.

More than once she thought she heard the sound of laughter but she put that out of her mind. She had a tendency to hallucinate in situations like this.

She reached the door of the art class and pushed it open. Immediately the sound of cans falling echoed deafeningly through the halls. Autumn jumped back horrified, her heart pounding.

She stepped into the art room. Someone had left paint cans leaning against the door one on top of the other. When Autumn had opened the door they had all collapsed and now the white tiles were stained with thick yellow and blue paint. It was a mess.

"Shit." whispered Autumn, "What the hell?"

Avoiding the messy area she reached the table where the promised stack of flyers were kept.

Autumn picked one up and read it, her eyes widening.

On the flyer there was a picture of her which looked like it had been taken earlier today, and below it in red letters was the word LOSER.

Autumn's cheeks and ears heated up with humiliation. Her eyes started to sting.

She blinked furiously. No! She would not cry. Not when they could be watching.

Stuffing the flyers into her bag,she quickly walked out of the room.

Clearly Delaney was in on the prank so she wouldn't be waiting to get Autumn out.

Autumn hurried down the stairs, back towards the chemistry lab.

The door to the lab was closed. For a moment Autumn's heart stopped.

What if Delaney locked the door. Was Autumn stuck in here?

Sweating now, Autumn slowly turned the door knob. It wasn't locked.

Sighing with relief, she pushed it open and was met with a splash of something liquid and loud laughter.

Autumn stood there completely drenched as the lights in the lab turned on. Delaney,Brad and Scott all came into view.

Delaney was holding up her camera phone grinning from ear to ear. Brad held a bucket and hi-fived Scott.

"And this is the new student, Autumn Carter." Delaney giggled turning her phone on to herself.

Autumn slowly walked to Brad and looked him in the eye.

"You are an asshole." she said quietly.

Brad snorted.

"Whatever." he muttered.

CRACK!

The sound of Autumn's palm colliding with Brad's cheek echoed sharply through the room.

There was complete silence in the room. Delaney had her arms crossed over her chest.

Brad's face turned red. Throwing the bucket away to the side, he grabbed Autumn's arms and twisted it.

Autumn struggled against his strong grip and cried out in pain.

"You have no idea how much trouble you are in." he snarled his breath heavy on Autumn's neck.

"I could say the same for you." came a voice.

Autumn turned to see Liam and another guy standing in the doorway. Autumn's eyes widened in surprise as they found Liam's blue ones. She felt a surge of relief flood through her. She wasn't alone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dunbar?" asked Scott.

Liam ignored him as he walked up to Brad. Brad was thicker than Liam, but Liam was taller.

"I'd let go if I were you." said Liam quietly his blue eyes blazing.

"I'd listen to him." piped up Mason who had accompanied Liam.

"Screw you." snarled Brad letting go of Autumn and shoving Liam.

Autumn quickly ran over to Mason.

"No thanks," replied Liam, "I don't want herpes."

Brad shoved Liam over to Scott who held Liam's arms.

"Aren't you going to do something?" cried Autumn looking at Mason, "should we call someone for help? Look at their sizes. They will kill Liam!"

Mason shook his head.

"Trust me," he said, "Liam's got this. It's okay."

Liam rolled his eyes at Brad.

"I'm going to warn you once." snarled Brad "I'm sure you've heard of my track record of violence."

"Have you heard of mine?" asked Liam raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to pound your face into a pancake!" shouted Brad raising his fist.

Liam easily freed his hands from Scott's grip and pushed Brad.

Brad stumbled backwards. Scott tried to grab Liam from behind but was met with a punch in the face from Liam. Grabbing his nose he fell over.

Delaney screamed and ran for the door. Autumn blocked her way and quickly grabbed her phone out of her hands.

"You aren't trustworthy at all." said Autumn before she swung her arm back and threw the phone with all her might. It crashed against the wall and splintered into pieces.

Delaney didn't look angry,she looked scared as she backed into the lab and headed for the window.

Mason stared at Autumn impressed.

"That felt so good." muttered Autumn.

Inside the lab, Liam was using Brad as his punching bag it seemed. All traces of humour gone from his face.

"This is where I intervene." said Mason starting towards Liam, "see my buddy here has certain anger issues."

Brad's face was a bloody mess.

"They need to walk home." Mason was saying, "you can't get expelled again."

Finally Liam stopped.

"Don't ever threaten me again." he snarled at Brad as he jumped out of the window.

Mason and Autumn followed.

"Should we leave them there like that?" asked Autumn uncertainly, " What if they tell someone?"

Liam looked like he didn't even hear her. He was breathing deeply his eyes closed. It was Mason who replied.

"Say what?" snickered Mason, "two thick sets got beaten to a pulp by one guy? That'll hurt their egos worse than Liam's punches hurt them."

"You really are a beacon for bad luck." muttered Liam looking at Autumn, "of all the people to try and make friends with, you picked these idiots?"

Autumn gave a small smile.

"The nicer ones wouldn't give me a chance." she said raising an eyebrow knowingly at Liam.

Liam looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm Mason by the way." said Mason holding out his hand, "I loved how you threw Delaney's blinged up phone."

"You would have loved how I slapped Brad as well." said Autumn grinning a little.

"Noway!" exclaimed Mason wide eyed.

Even Liam turned to look at Autumn curiously.

"Truth." said Autumn nodding solemnly, "I was going for a punch but I realised I don't know how to throw one."

"Nice!" said Mason.

They were out of the school grounds now.

"I should head home now." said Autumn glancing at her watch, "Thanks for saving the day again, Liam."

"You should really do something about that luck of yours." replied Liam smiling slightly, "Soon I might have to start charging."

Autumn laughed then started walking away.

Liam watched her until he noticed Mason looking at him.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for saving the day again?" repeated Mason, "Again? What happened the first time?"

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask." he replied smirking.

...

Back home, in her bathroom Autumn was looking at the red marks from where Brad had grabbed her.

It contrasted sharply against her skin. Autumn frowned.

"Okay let's try this." murmured Autumn closing her eyes putting one hand over the scars.

In her mind she pictured the marks slowly fading away to nothing.

She opened her eyes and moved away her hand.

The marks were gone.

...

 **Surprise surprise! Looks like our girl Autumn here isn't exactly an ordinary small town girl either. But neither Autumn nor Liam is aware that the other one has a secret. Wonder when they'll find out about it. I know I can't wait :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you all are well. New chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

"So Brad came in looking like crap today," Mason was telling Autumn, as they both watched Liam's lacrosse practice.

Autumn nodded grinning.

"I know right!" she exclaimed, "got me scared for a minute as he gave me the death glare."

Mason snickered and mimed shooting Autumn.

Just then a very good looking boy came and sat beside Mason.

Autumn noticed Mason looking shy all of a sudden.

"Hi!" said Autumn holding out her hand to the boy, "I'm Autumn."

"Brett." replied the boy smiling.

"Nice to meet you." said Autumn.

Autumn glanced at Mason smiling shyly at Brett. The puzzle fell in to place.

"I'm going to get a closer look." she said getting up and walking closer to the practice field, "See ya."

Liam glanced up at Autumn and smiled. Autumn returned the smile and waved.

One of the players was practicing in the sidelines and the ball suddenly flew at a wrong angle towards one of the girls practicing soccer.

"Shit!" he cried, "watch out!"

The girl turned too slowly and the ball hit the side of her head. She fell over.

Everyone turned to see the girl fall and rushed over.

Autumn froze for a moment.

"Screw limits." she murmured as she ran towards the field.

The players were all huddled around the girl.

"We should take her to the nurse's office." a girl, whose name Autumn knew to be Hayden, was saying.

"I can help." said Autumn struggling to get through the crowd.

Liam heard Autumn and pulled her through.

The injured girl had a profusely bleeding head wound.

Hayden had a handkerchief over the wound. Autumn knelt down beside her.

"I'll do that." she said putting her hand over the handkerchief, "Somebody should call the nurse. I don't think she should move."

Hayden nodded and ran towards the school building.

Liam knelt down beside the injured girl and held her hand preparing to take some of her pain.

He could feel the pain rushing through him, but suddenly it felt different.

It was as if another force was working through him, diluting the intensity of the pain.

That was strange.

Liam frowned looking down at the girl. Was she something supernatural as well?

He glanced at Autumn who had her eyes closed tightly as she held the cloth over the wound.

"Its going to be okay." he said quietly.

Autumn's eyes shot open.

Maybe it was the light but it was almost as if something flashed across the greenish gloom in a fraction of a second.

"I have a sensitivity to blood." replied Autumn smiling weakly.

"And yet here you are." said Liam softly.

The injured girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oww." she groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy." said Liam helping her sit up.

Autumn moved away her hand as the girl held the cloth firmly into place.

"Let me through." came an older voice.

Liam got up as the school nurse appeared.

"I think I'm fine." said the girl standing up a little wobbly.

The nurse looked at Hayden who stared at her team mate wide eyed.

"You said she was knocked out and raining blood." said the nurse raising an eyebrow.

"She was." said Autumn, "She probably has a concussion."

"I do?" asked the girl frowning as the nurse led her away gently.

"That was unfortunate." muttered Hayden walking up to Autumn, "thanks for helping out. I'm Hayden by the way."

"Autumn." replied Autumn.

Liam came up next to them. Hayden rolled her eyes at Liam.

"See you around, Autumn." she called as she walked away.

Autumn raised an eyebrow at Liam.

"Long story." he muttered rolling his eyes.

He seemed to be saying that alot these days.

...

"So the girl who got knocked out at soccer practice today, Lisa? You might want to check her out." said Liam finding Scott and Stiles in the library.

"Why?" asked Stiles, "is she attractive?"

Scott and Liam glanced at him.

"Sorry bad joke." muttered Stiles clearing his throat.

"You think she might be a chimera?" asked Scott his brows knitted.

Liam sighed.

"I don't know." he replied, "It's like I was trying to take her pain right? And then I feel something else. I can't explain it. But it was like there was something else there."

"Something?" asked Stiles raising an eyebrow, "Something good or something evil?"

Liam shrugged.

"I don't know." he replied, "I don't think it was evil though. It was helping, I think."

Scott shook his head.

"I honestly haven't felt anything like that in the times I've done it." he said.

"Do you think that's just how it is supposed to feel?" asked Liam, "To me? I haven't exactly done it before, so maybe it's different for every wolf?"

"Could be." replied Scott unconvinced, "We should still keep an eye on the girl. Notice anything that is unusual."

"Right." said Liam just as the bell rang, "I gotta go."

...

Autumn stood in the girl's bathroom washing the blood stains from her hands.

She felt woozy all of a sudden.

She gripped the sink with both hands.

"Shit." she murmured, "too much to take on."

She pulled out a water bottle and took a few mouthfuls, then unwrapped a granola bar and ate it in three bites.

It was a surprise that she could make it to the bathroom without collapsing.

She waited for her head to stop spinning and for her energy to come back. After a few minutes it did.

"I should really learn to stay out of things." muttered Autumn to herself as she left the girl's bathroom.

...

 **That's it for this time! Read and Review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Back with a new update. A million thanks to those who took the time out to review my story. You guys are awesome. So here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. ^_^**

 **DISLAIMER- I do not own teenwolf. I'd totally be rich then.**

Liam peered through one of the book shelves at Hayden. She was sitting at one of the corner tables in the library with a book in front of her.

"You know you're doing it sooner or later." reminded Mason pointedly.

Liam rolled his eyes and walked towards Hayden. Hayden looked up as he approached, her gaze becoming more and more wary as he got closer.

"Hey!" said Liam pulling out a chair beside Hayden and sitting,"sup?"

"What do you want?" asked Hayden her eyes narrowed.

Liam sighed. So much for small talk.

"So how's your friend?" he asked, "Lisa?"

"She's fine." replied Hayden curtly returning to her book, "It's been a few days but they've let her play again."

"So how is she as a soccer player?" asked Liam.

"Good." replied Hayden raising an eyebrow,"Why?"

Liam leaned closer.

"How good?" asked Liam, "Like never misses a shot? Super fast?"

Hayden rolled her eyes.

"Noone's that good." replied Hayden, "Why are you asking me about her?"

Liam shrugged.

"I- um- Stiles was thinking of asking her out." replied Liam cringing inside.

Hayden looked surprised but then her lips turned up in an amused smile.

"She has a boyfriend." replied Hayden, "He'd kill Stiles."

"Well that's too bad then." said Liam relieved to get that out of the way.

"Besides isn't Stiles with that girl named Malia?" asked Hayden raising an eyebrow.

"They broke up." lied Liam knowing sooner or later he'd get caught.

A few shelves away, Mason was straining his ears trying to listen to the conversation between Liam and Hayden. Hayden has a small smile on her face. That was different. It wasn't that patronizing either.

"Hey!" came Autumn's voice suddenly from beside him making him jump.

"Geez don't sneak up on people." asked Mason.

Autumn grinned.

"I usually don't," she replied tying her red hair into a ponytail, "What's up?"

Mason had gone back to watching Liam and Hayden. Autumn followed his gaze to where Liam was talking to Hayden.

"I thought they don't like each other." said Autumn confused.

"They don't." replied Mason gleefully.

"Okay." said Autumn, "So can we go out for pizza tonight?"

Mason shrugged.

"Sure." he replied.

Liam got up and walked towards them.

"Oh hey Autumn." said Liam smiling at Autumn.

"Hey," replied Autumn, then added, "So pizza tonight?"

Liam nodded.

"Sure. Uh do you guys mind if I ask Hayden to join?"

Mason widened his eyes.

Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"Will Hayden want to join?" she asked skeptically.

Liam nudged Autumn.

"You should ask her." he said.

"You like Hayden now?" asked Autumn crossing her arms, "I thought you punched her."

"Accidentally." reminded Mason.

Liam rolled his eyes at Mason.

"You told her already?" said Liam through gritted teeth.

"With pictures." replied Autumn, "So you suddenly like her now."

"She's okay and kinda cute." replied Liam defensively, "just ask her, Autumn, come on."

Autumn shrugged then walked towards Hayden.

"Hi Hayden." said Autumn, "how's it going?"

Hayden smiled at Autumn. A genuine smile.

"Hey, Autumn." she replied, "I'm good."

Autumn glanced back to where Liam and Mason were watching.

"So a couple of us are going to head out for pizza tonight." said Autumn shifting from one foot to another, "Do you wanna join in?"

Hayden hesitated.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Well if you want to come," said Autumn, "We will be there at Joeys' at seven."

Hayden nodded.

Autumn waved and walked over to the boys.

"She's not sure," said Autumn, "but if you ask me I'd say there's an eighty percent chance she's going to show up. I have to get to chem. See ya later."

With that she walked out of the library.

"Well?" asked Mason, "did Lisa check out?"

Liam frowned.

"She seems pretty ordinary." he replied, "Scott said he's going to try to talk to her directly. Lets see what he gets."

...

"Thanks for inviting me today, Autumn." Hayden said as Liam, Autumn, Mason, Brett and her all walked out of the pizza parlor, "It was nice."

"It was fun." said Autumn.

"Yeah we should do it again." said Liam grinning widely earning himself a jab in the ribs from Mason.

"It's getting late." said Hayden, "I should get going."

Brett and Mason were holding hands, Autumn noted. Clearly things were going well.

"Yeah we'll move as well." said Mason.

Brett and Mason said their goodbyes and left. Hayden was about to leave.

"I'll walk with you." said Liam suddenly then looked surprised that he'd said it.

Autumn glanced at him and Hayden looked back confused.

"Why?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah Liam, why?" smirked Autumn, enjoying the blush creeping up on Liam's cheeks.

"I'll manage." replied Hayden then added, "but thanks anyways."

With that she walked away leaving Autumn and Liam alone outside the pizza place.

"Oh Liam please walk me home." snickered Autumn.

"Oh shut up." muttered Liam with a grudging smile, "Let's get you home, red."

"Urgh please don't call me that." groaned Autumn, "makes me feel like red riding hood. A hungry wolf right under my nose pretending to be my grandmother. I always wondered whether Red was a retard. I mean if your grandma isn't supposed to have a big nose, big teeth and big eyes, then she isn't your grandma!"

Liam coughed.

"Yeah right," he muttered looking away.

They walked for a while in silence. It was a nice kind of silence, Liam noted. Comfortable, calm, peaceful.

Usually all he had was uncomfortably quiet or Mason chatting away.

"So Hayden huh?" said Autumn her green eyes twinkling even in the dim light.

Liam shrugged.

"I don't know if it's go-," started Liam but stopped as he heard it.

Autumn was still walking.

Liam's heightened senses went into red alert as he heard a growl from the woods beside them.

"Liam?" asked Autumn turning back.

"Autumn," said Liam, "Can you go the rest of the way without me? I just remembered something I had to get for mom."

Autumn nodded.

"Bye then." she said continuing to walk.

Without wasting any time Liam ducked into the woods.

He could still hear the growling, though it was a little further away now.

Liam let the change take over.

He growled.

For a few seconds there was absolute silence. The eerie kind.

Then Liam heard something large running. Towards him.

Liam braced himself ready for whatever it was when a figure jumped out.

Liam had his two hands out and shoved it hard. It landed a few feet away, it's red eyes glowing.

It was a man, in his early thirties, well built and more importantly, an alpha wolf.

...

 **CLIFFF HANNGERRRR! Don't hate me! So Liam shows that he kinda has a crush on Hayden. Autumn doesn't seem to be averse to the idea...yet!And as for the new addition.. An Alpha? Why and where from did he come to Beacon Hills. Watch out the next update. If you like this chapter, leave a review and hit the favorite button please. :) Also do let me know which actress or model you picture Autumn as.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! A usual firstly thank you to all the reviewers :) :) :) you guys motivate me to add another chapter to this fic everytime. So thanks a million. Thank you also to everyone who favorited my story. It means a lot :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

The eerie silence hung. There was no other sound other than that of the growling of the two wolves.

"Who are you?" asked Liam refusing to back down even if the alpha was bigger than him.

"This has nothing to do with you little boy." replied the alpha, "It's best you stay out of this and out of my way."

"You were following me." pointed out Liam.

The alpha barked out a laugh.

"Now why would I do that?" he said slowing backing away into the trees.

Liam kept his eyes on him until he could see him no more.

Slowly he turned himself back.

"That was weird." he muttered pulling out his phone and sending a quick text.

 _Can we meet?_

...

Autumn turned the doorknob of her front door. It was locked.

She rang the door bell.

It had been a fun night for the most part. She would have liked the walk home to go as it were going before Liam left. It made her feel safe.

The curtains shifted and her grandmother's face appeared and disappeared in a flash. Within a minute the front door opened.

Autumn walked into the house and as soon as she did, her grandmother bolted the door once more.

"What's all that about?" asked Autumn as her grandmother faced her then gasped as she saw her face.

Her grandmother's shoulders were bleeding, the sides of her face lined with small cuts.

"What happened?" cried Autumn her hands over her mouth.

She glanced around. The living room floor was covered with glass shards, the remnants of her grandmother's favorite table.

"Gran?" asked Autumn again to the old lady who wasn't speaking.

"Oh for god's sake!" cried Autumn in frustration as she crossed the distance between them and touched her grandmother to heal her.

Instantly her grandmother unfroze as she jerked away.

"No." she said firmly.

Autumn felt a sinking sensation in her gut.

"You can't do that anymore." said her grandmother, "We shall go to the hospital."

"Gran," said Autumn her voice shaking, "It's fine. I can do it. Please?"

Her grandmother shook her head vigorously.

"Well you can't drive like this." murmured Autumn, "Keep applying pressure on the wound, I'll call an ambulance."

Her grandmother nodded as she sat down looking very pale.

Autumn made the call her pulse racing then came back to sit beside her grandmother.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." she replied, " Gran, what happened?"

"A man came in looking for you." replied her Grandmother, "I know him from my time as a healer. He goes by the name Dimitri. He knew that after my 70th year my powers would have passed on to my grandchild."

"How does he know about us?" whispered Autumn.

"He knows things you wouldn't even dream of," replied her grandmother, "he is inhuman."

Autumn's blood ran cold at the words.

"Why was he looking for me?" asked Autumn quietly.

"Nothing good ofcourse." replied her grandmother very slowly as if it was exhausting her to speak, "I told him you didn't have my powers. He got angry and pushed me and I fell on the table. You can't use your powers anymore, Autumn. He is keeping a very close watch on us. And we can not defeat him. He could have left me in shreds but yet he didn't. He still believes that you have the power of healing."

"Is he one of those animals you told me about?" asked Autumn.

"Werewolves, yes." was the reply.

Autumn swallowed the rising bile in her throat. Though she had never actually seen one, she had heard all about these animalistic humans from her grandmother. Her grandmother hated them. And she had been taught to hate them. For decades they had killed alot of healers who refused to comply with their demands.

There came a knock at the door interrupting Autumn's thoughts.

"Must be the paramedics." murmured Autumn getting up.

...

"That can't be right." said Stiles, "Scott's the alpha."

"Maybe he was from another pack." pointed out Scott.

They were in the hospital. Scott had picked up some food for his mom as she had asked. Stiles and him had been waiting for her when Scott had gotten Liam's message. He had asked Liam to come over.

"Why would he leave me unscathed though?" asked Liam, "I mean you should have seen the guy. He could have ripped me to shreds while cleaning his claws. And since when is there another pack in Beacon Hills?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Maybe he isn't from Beacon Hills." he said, " I mean you said it yourself he told you to stay out of it and it has nothing to do with you. I'd say that's a good advice as well as a warning."

Scott nodded.

"Until we know for sure that he's a threat, it's best we don't seek him out." said Scott, "We have enough on our plates with the whole chimera business."

Liam sighed and leaned his head back against the wall when a familiar face came into view.

"Autumn?" he called standing up.

Autumn who was just coming into the hallway looked as if she had been in a trance before Liam called out to her.

Liam walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Just came to meet Scott." replied Liam then remembering his earlier excuse he added, "after I dropped off that thing for mom."

Autumn nodded distracted.

Liam touched her shoulder lightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Autumn nodded her green eyes glistening.

"Gran had a little accident." replied Autumn not looking at Liam, "She lost a lot of blood. They're keeping her here tonight."

"Oh." murmured Liam.

"Anyways I'm staying here tonight." said Autumn, "I'm just going to grab a couple of things from the house so I'm heading there now."

Liam glanced at Scott and Stiles both in conversation.

"I'll drive you." said Liam then added to Stiles, "Stiles, can I have the keys to your car?"

Stiles hesitated but then obliged.

"Not a scratch, Liam." he warned, "and don't let my dad catch you."

Liam turned to Autumn.

"It might be a little bumpy." he told her before leading her out.

...

"Can I drive on the way back?" asked Autumn as she unlocked the front door.

Liam snickered.

"Warned you." he said leaning against the open doorway as Autumn turned on all the lights.

She froze when she looked into the living room her hands lingering near the light switch.

The glass pieces on the floor gleamed even in the dim lighting.

The room lit up suddenly. Autumn started. Liam had turned on the lights and was beside her looking at her strangely.

"Go get your stuff." he said quietly, "I'll wait here."

Autumn nodded before she went upstairs to pack.

She changed into a clean tunic and leggings and packed her books and tooth brush into her bag.

"What else what else?" she murmured looking around her room breathless.

Suddenly she felt very overwhelmed. Her grandmother had been attacked because the werewolf, Dimitri had been looking for her. How would things have turned out if it had been her that Dimitri had found?

"Autumn?" Liam's voice broke through her thoughts.

Autumn stood up. Liam stood in her doorway.

"Sorry I zoned out for a bit." said Autumn grabbing her backpack, "lets go."

They went downstairs.

"Let me get the lights." murmured Autumn stepping into the living room.

She gasped. There wasn't a single shard of glass in sight.

She glanced at Liam with questioning eyes.

Liam shrugged.

"I got bored so I found a broom and got down to it." he replied a small smile on his lips, "You're welcome."

Without a word, Autumn crossed the distance between them and engulfed Liam in a hug.

Surprised Liam put his arms around her. She was shaking.

"Thanks." came her muffled voice.

"Hey it's going to be fine." said Liam patting her back.

Autumn pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry." she said, "Let's go."

"I'll start the car." said Liam walking outside, the back of his neck very warm.

...

 **So that was it. A little Autumn-Liam moment for you guys over there. More to come. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg guys I am so so sorry for the late update. I have been super busy. Vacations are over so got a bit busy with college. But anywhoooo I am here with a new update. Thank you everyone for favoriting and reviewing :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf**

"A dance?" inquired Autumn warily as she read the flyer that Mason was showing her excitedly.

Liam read the flyer over Autumn's shoulders.

"A Sadie-Hawkins!" grinned Liam, "perfect."

Autumn rolled her eyes.

"This is horrible!" cried Autumn, "Forget it. I am not going. I'll probably break a leg or an arm or someone else's arms and legs with my luck."

She started to walk to class. Mason and Liam both blocked her way.

"What's up?" asked Liam brows furrowed.

Autumn sighed.

"Look Gran just started getting better." said Autumn, "I don't want to leave her alone."

"Mason, how much bull did Autumn just utter?" asked Liam raising an eyebrow.

Mason pretended to think.

"About eighty percent." he replied.

Autumn glared at both of them.

"You stayed out late last night because you had icecream cravings." pointed out Liam, "And you can leave early. But you are coming."

Autumn groaned.

"I can't dance." muttered Autumn a blush creeping up her cheeks, "and I mean it. Not even wave your arms in the air kinda thing."

Liam snickered.

"Don't start Liam." warned Mason smirking, "I might have to out your secret."

Liam instantly stopped.

Autumn's eyes widened. She pushed Liam away from Mason and stood eye to eye with Mason.

"Tell me!" she said her green eyes bright, "is he secretly a ballerina?"

Liam snorted.

"Oh please." he muttered rolling his eyes.

Mason was grinning ear to ear now.

"Close," began Mason in a whisper, "My boy Liam here took dance lessons as a kid."

"Okay I didn't take them." corrected Liam as Autumn raised an eyebrow at him, "Mom made me take them. I stopped when I turned ten."

"Still atleast you can dance." said Autumn leaning against her locker, "and Hayden's going to ask you. I can't dance. And I don't have anyone to ask. Maybe Stiles-,"

"Don't even think about it." said Liam and Mason in unison.

"Malia will cut you up." said Mason miming a cutting motion.

Autumn sighed again and looked towards where a bunch of juniors were gathered. Suddenly Autumn straightened up.

"Who is that?" she asked, "the guy in the grey hoodie."

Liam followed her line of vision to see a good looking guy with messy hair dyed electric blue.

"I think he's new." said Mason, "his lips look yummy and those blue eyes."

"And the hair!" exclaimed Autumn well aware that she was staring and not caring in the least.

Liam glanced exasperatedly from his friends to the new guy.

"The hair?" asked Liam raising an eyebrow, "seriously?"

Almost as if sensing three pairs of eyes on him, the guy glanced at them. Instantly Autumn and Mason looked away.

"Well he's coming over." said Liam grudgingly, rolling his eyes.

Soon the new guy was in front of Autumn.

"Hey." he said smiling at Autumn, "I'm Nate."

Autumn smiled at Nate.

"Autumn."

Mason was watching the exchange and looked like he would pee his underpants from excitement. Liam watched the guy suspiciously.

"I'm new here." said Nate, "are you a junior?"

"sophomore." replied Autumn, she couldn't stop grinning, "I'm new too. I mean I was. I guess I'm not anymore."

The bell rang for the first class.

Nate looked disappointed.

"See you around, Autumn." he said walking away after flashing a smile at her.

Autumn sighed and leaned against her locker once more.

"This is a sign." she said excitedly, "there is a dance and I have noone to go with and boom Nate appears with all that amazing blue."

"Alot of people have blue eyes." pointed out Liam rolling his own blue eyes.

Mason snickered.

"She meant the hair." he said.

"I have to ask him to the dance." said Autumn as they walked to class.

"Whoa slow down there, red." said Liam, "Maybe say more than three sentences to him before that?"

Autumn waved a hand dismissively.

"Still doesn't solve the dancing problem." said Autumn looking at Liam strangely, "But ofcourse that won't be a problem when I have you."

"Oh no." muttered Liam, "Don't even think about it."

Autumn laughed.

"I've already decided it." she said, " besides you owe me for that night I asked Hayden for pizza on your behalf."

"Forget it." said Liam as he took his seat next to Hayden who gave him a beautific smile.

Autumn took her seat behind him and poked the back of his head with a pencil.

"I'll come over after school." she whispered, "get your dancing shoes out of storage."

...

Liam opened his front door to find Autumn grinning at him.

She was wearing a floral cotton dress that fell to her knees and had her hair pulled back.

"You were serious?" groaned Liam as he moved out of the way so she could come in.

"When am I not serious?" teased Autumn flopping down on the couch.

"Whatever happened to noway I'm not going?" asked Liam from the kitchen where he poured two tall glasses of lemonade.

"The universe wants me to go even if you don't." called back Autumn.

"Ofcourse I want you to come." Said Liam, "with a guy whose hair isn't the color of our chemistry book."

Autumn took a sip of her lemonade.

"He caught up to me after school." said Autumn as soon as Liam sat down, "he wanted to know if I was free for coffee afterschool. So I played the hard to get card and said no I was busy today. So he asked me about tomorrow night. I said maybe which means yes."

Liam listened to her quietly.

"You don't know this guy." said Liam finally, "noone does really. You sure you want to meet him?"

Autumn nodded.

"It's just coffee." said Autumn, "if he's a serial killer, I promise to not ask him to the dance."

"So you're meeting him at Moody's?" asked Liam.

"Yeah tomorrow at 6." replied Autumn playing with her hair then slapped Liam's knees, "Okay twinkle toes. Up!"

Liam groaned.

"You really are a beacon for trouble," said Liam, "of all the guys to catch your eyes, you pick a smurf."

Autumn lightly punched Liam's arm.

"Smurfs are blonde." replied Autumn with a wink.

...

After Autumn had left, Liam lay on his bed exhausted. She hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't dance. She really couldn't.

His phone buzzed.

It was a text from Hayden.

 _Been a while since we've met outside of school :(_

Liam glanced at it and smiled. Hayden was really great. She was pretty cool and funny and a really nice person to be with. They had gone on two or three casual dates.

 _How's tomorrow? Coffee at Moody's 8?_

The phone buzzed again with a confirmation.

Liam smiled satisfied. Autumn was probably going to kill him for spying on her but he wasn't going to let someone prone to trouble like she was go out with someone with blue hair. Because that was why he was going to spy. Ofcourse.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. It will ofcourse have the coffee date. So until then please read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back with a new update! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

Autumn checked her reflection in the coffee shop window repeatedly to make sure her hair was fine. She had opted for a simple side braid.

It was five minutes past seven. Nate was running late.

"Autumn." came an all too familiar voice.

Autumn saw Liam and Hayden heading towards her.

"Hi!" said Autumn looking very confused, "Liam what are you doing here?"

Liam smiled guiltily.

"We are just dropping in for coffee." replied Liam.

"Uh huh." muttered Autumn dryly, "of all the places."

Hayden looked from Autumn to Liam but didn't say anything.

"Well we are going to sit over there." said Liam taking Hayden's hand and walking towards the far end of the shop, "Scream if you need us."

Autumn rolled her eyes and waved them away.

She sighed. It was half past seven. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Nate.

"Nate?" Autumn spoke into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Autumn." came Nate's voice, "there's a slight problem. My car broke down a block away. I called for a tow truck. I'm waiting for them."

"Um do you want me to come over or something?" asked Autumn uncertainly.

"You'd do that?" asked Nate hopefully, "It would be awesome."

Autumn glanced at Liam and Hayden.

"Yeah this place isn't that interesting." said Autumn standing up to leave, "just tell me where you are."

Nate gave her the address of where he was stranded.

"I hope you're not a serial killer." muttered Autumn as she left.

...

"Where is she going?" groaned Liam setting down his coffee with a thud, "I swear she's going to get herself killed by electro."

Hayden frowned.

"I think she can take care of herself." said Hayden.

Liam snorted.

"Yeah you don't know Autumn." he said with a roll of his eyes, "beacon for trouble. Literally."

Hayden didn't say anything.

Liam sent a quick text to Autumn.

 _Where did you go?_

The reply came within seconds.

 _Nate's car broke down. Meeting him nearby._

Liam closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Liam did you hear what I just said?" demanded Hayden.

Liam started.

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you said?" asked Liam politely feeling like an ass.

Hayden sighed.

"Forget it." she said angrily, "Look I'm just going to go."

"Hayden." pleaded Liam, "I'm sorry. Look-,"

"Clearly this whole thing was a mistake." muttered Hayden as she got up to leave.

Liam reached for Hayden's hand but she pulled it away.

"Call me when you get your priorities straight." said Hayden sharply as she walked off.

Liam sighed exasperated as he watched her leave. Just great.

...

"Thanks for coming." said Nate smiling as Autumn approached him.

"Yeah no problem." she replied looked around the empty road, "You'd get bored. Its like a desert over here."

Nate was sitting on the hood of his Honda. He patted the space next to him.

Autumn sat down.

"So this isn't how I thought it would go." admitted Autumn shyly.

"Yeah." said Nate, "but things don't go normally for you do they?"

Autumn glanced at him. A strange look came over Nate.

"What?" asked Autumn warily leaning away from him.

"It's okay." said Nate pulling out a knife, "you of all people shouldn't be afraid of a little cut."

Autumn jumped off the car hood but Nate grabbed the back of her shirt. He yanked her back. His left hand tightly held Autumn against the car.

"No please!" cried Autumn, "What do you want?"

"Shut up." said Nate sharply, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

Autumn struggled against his hold.

Nate held the knife tightly and ran it across her cheeks. It created a large gash and started bleeding instantly.

Autumn screamed in pain.

"Do it!" spat Nate, "Heal yourself."

Autumn's eyes widened. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how Nate could know her secret.

"I need to go to the hospital." said Autumn, "Please!"

Nate put his thumb to the cut and pressed hard.

Autumn cried out.

Suddenly the hold Nate had on her was gone.

"You're wasting time." came a new voice.

Autumn found herself looking at an unfamiliar face. An older man.

He took the knife from Nate and shoved him aside.

"Who are you?" cried Autumn, "What do you want?"

"I'm Dimitri." replied the man in his gruff voice, "I want you to show me what you can do."

The name rang a bell in Autumn's head. This was the werewolf her grandmother had told her about.

Her grandmother's warning to not reveal herself rang in her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Autumn her voice quavering, "please just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

Dimitri barked a great laugh.

"You have three seconds to start healing that cut on your face." he snarled at her, "Then I push this knife in your throat."

Autumn froze with fear. This man wasn't bluffing. She could see it in his eyes.

Slowly she closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the cut on her face getting narrower, then drying, then closing and slowly disappearing altogether.

When she opened her eyes, Dimitri was looking at her satisfied.

He beckoned Nate over. Nate grudgingly came over with a sour look on his face.

In a swift move, Dimitri plunged the knife into Nate's abdomen.

Autumn gasped.

Nate's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"Heal him." ordered Dimitri calmly.

When Autumn didn't move. Dimitri grabbed her arm and pushed her towards where Nate lay in a pool of blood.

"Heal him." roared Dimitri.

Tears running down her face, Autumn reached out to touch Nate. But she knew it was futile. There was no way she'd have that much energy. It would kill her.

"I can make the bleeding slow down." whispered Autumn as she closed her eyes, "But I can't heal him completely."

She began the healing process. This time it hurt her physically. Her every muscle screamed with exhaustion. Her head spun.

"He's dying." pointed out Dimitri coolly.

"Autumn?" came Liam's voice.

Autumn and Dimitri both looked over to where Liam was standing.

"You." stated Dimitri a flicker of annoyance in his face, "You are going to leave right now."

"The hell I am." muttered Liam approaching Autumn.

He stopped in horror as he saw Nate's body.

"What the hell!" Liam cried as he ran over.

Autumn looked like a ghost. She was completely devoid of any color. She had one hand on the knife wound.

"Autumn we have to go." said Liam, "get up."

"She's not going anywhere." said Dimitri walking towards them.

Liam got up his adrenaline racing.

"Really?" he asked.

"You haven't got a chance against me alone." said Dimitri laughing, "I am an alpha."

"Yeah that's why I wasn't planning on being alone." said Liam as he transformed then howled.

Dimitri froze as Liam's howl echoed all around them.

It only took him a second to gain his composure. He transformed as well. In a swift move, he grabbed Liam and banged his head against the car windshield.

Glass exploded everywhere. Flecks of Liam's blood spotted Autumn's body as she stared horrified. There was no more hope of healing Nate. His body was cold. She could not bring him back to life.

Blood rushed to Autumn's ears. Liam was one of them. She needed to leave.

Liam got back up and tried to tackle Dimitri. Dimitri grabbed Liam and threw him. Liam hit a tree and collapsed.

Suddenly Dimitri felt himself being pulled away.

He turned around angrily to face someone he hadn't seen before. More importantly an Alpha. Beside him another wolf with yellow eyes watched.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked as the alpha made no show to loosen his hold on him.

"Scott McCall." he replied, "now do you want to fight a true alpha and his beta and his friend or do you want to make a wise decision and run."

"I just want the girl." said Dimitri, "Autumn."

All of them looked over to where Autumn had been sitting beside Nate but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" breathed Liam struggling to get to his feet.

Theo who had accompanied Scott lend him a hand.

Dimitri growled and struggled himself free from Scott and pushed him away.

Then he walked away his every step dripping with rage.

Scott shook his head then turned to Liam who looked horrible and was just starting to heal.

"What the hell, Liam?" asked Scott raising an eyebrow.

"We need to find Autumn." said Liam still breathless, "I don't know what that guy wants with her but I'm sure she knows a hell lot than we do."

...

 **Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I know this is like a super duper late update. But I have been super duper busy with college and I did write this the first free time I got so don't hate me. :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

"You should go to her place and try to find out what all that was about." suggested Scott as Liam dialed Autumn's number for the tenth time.

"If she's not picking up," said Liam sitting down on a rock, "She won't be very welcoming either."

They were nearby where they'd been fighting. Twenty minutes had gone by and they were still there.

"I should be getting home." said Scott glancing at his watch.

Liam nodded dialing Autumn's number for the eleventh time.

Theo patted Liam's back.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." he said calmly, "Go home and get some rest."

"I don't know what she must have been thinking when she saw me transform." muttered Liam.

Scott sat down beside Liam.

"Liam," he said firmly, "You were helping her. She saw that. You took quite a beating for her."

"No Scott." said Liam quietly, "You did not see her face when I transformed."

Noone said anything.

"One thing's for sure." said Theo, "we can't know what Dimitri wanted with her unless we speak to either Autumn or Dimitri and the way I see it Dimitri is MIA."

"I don't think he will come back." said Liam.

"What happens to the body?" asked Scott, "We can't leave it there."

Theo stood up and gestured to Scott and Liam. The three of them went back to where the car was parked.

"What the hell?" frowned Liam looking around confused.

Scott grimaced.

"Someone took the body." he muttered darkly.

...

Autumn turned on the shower. Hot jets of water shot out. Shivering she stepped into the shower.

She stared at the corner of the bathroom where she had taken off the bloodied clothes. They rested on the ground in a heap.

Autumn felt goosebumps rise on her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to stop shivering. She scrubbed herself as hard as she could. Scratching at her scalp to get any trace of blood off. And when she was done, the skin of her body was red and raw and spotless, but she still felt tainted.

She could not wipe the image of all those horrible creatures from her mind.

Getting dressed she went downstairs to her grandmother's room.

"I need to talk to you about something." she said with a light knock on her door.

Her grandmother glanced up from the book she had been reading.

"Is everything alright." asked her grandmother looking concerned.

Autumn shook her head as she sat down on the bed, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Everything is wrong." she sobbed, "I didn't know what to do so I ran home. But I saw them! They killed someone! And there was so many of them. Dimitri tried to kill me! And Liam is one of them. I was so scared."

Her grandmother gasped.

"Your friend Liam?" said her grandmother eyes wide, then shook her head, "This has been a ploy then?"

Autumn looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked wiping her tears.

Her grandmother stood up and walked over to Autumn.

"They pretend to be your friend then they attack you." she said simply.

Autumn shook her head.

"He wasn't with Dimitri, Gran." replied Autumn, "I saw him fight Dimitri."

Her grandmother didn't bat an eyelash.

"Don't see him as a hero, Autumn." she warned, "Werewolves never think about anyone but themselves. If he wasn't with Dimitri. He was against him. But not for you. What color were his eyes?"

Autumn thought of the terrifying glowing golden eyes she'd seen in place of Liam's beautiful blue ones.

"Yellow." replied Autumn quietly.

Her grandmother grimaced as if confirmed about something.

"If he had killed Dimitri," she said slowly, "He would become an alpha."

Looking at Autumn's green eyes she continued.

"That's his motive."

Autumn didn't say anything. She sat there shell-shocked.

"Did he succeed?" asked her grandmother rummaging in her dresser drawer for something.

Autumn didn't reply.

"Autumn!" said her grandmother louder now, "Did he succeed in killing Dimitri?"

"I don't know." she whispered, "I ran away."

"Well in either case you will need something." said her grandmother finding a key, "And then you have to get out of Beacon Hills."

...

 **This is also the shortest update and for that I am sorry but keep an eye out for the next update which I promise will come sooner than this one. Maybe hit me up with a REVIEW? Until the next time then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Back with a new update! Also Eid Mubarak to all of you who celebrate. Without further ado let's get right in to it...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **...**

Five days! It had been three days since Liam had last seen Autumn. She had missed school and work. He had left tons of messages which went ignored.

"I'm coming over!" Liam spoke into his phone leaving what was probably the hundredth message for Autumn.

He was walking over to Autumn's house. He didn't care if she kicked him out. He needed to see that she was okay.

He paused on the front porch of her house.

There were two hearts beating inside the house.

Exhaling in relief, Liam rang the door bell.

The hearts started to beat faster.

There were footsteps inside the house.

One was moving further away from Liam and one was moving closer.

The door unlocked and swung open.

Autumn's grandmother stood there.

"Hello," said Liam uncomfortably, "is Autumn home?"

Autumn's grandmother looked back at Liam with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

The seconds ticked by. Finally she held the door open wider.

"She is upstairs," she said, "Go on up."

Liam nodded and muttered a quick thank you before stepping into the house.

The house was eerily quiet now except for the two beating hearts.

Liam felt Autumn's grandmother's eyes on him as he went upstairs.

He stood before Autumn's room. The door was closed.

"It's me," said Liam knocking, "Can I come in?"

"Come in," came Autumn's voice from inside the room.

Liam's shoulders relaxed on hearing her voice.

He opened the door and walked in.

Autumn was sitting on her bed. It was surprising to Liam to the change that had come over her in a few days.

Gone was the healthy glow on Autumn's face and the ready smile on her face. Her face was pale beneath the fiery red hair and her mouth set in a grimace.

"Hey," said Liam standing beside the door awkwardly.

"What do you want?" asked Autumn looking at him through those piercing green eyes.

"I have questions," said Liam carefully, "I also have explanations."

Autumn looked away and sighed.

She reached under her pillow and took out a gun.

Liam's breath caught in his throat.

"What on-," he started but Autumn cut across him.

"I'm not going to use it," she said holding the gun gingerly, "It has silver bullets, just so you know."

"You were going to use it?" asked Liam quietly, "Where did you even get it?"

Liam was having a hard time getting his brain around the situation.

All of this was just crazy. It was like the Autumn he knew was just the tip of the iceberg and there was a whole new person underneath that.

"Its not mine," said Autumn looking at Liam, her face blank, "It was my Grandmother's. It's a precaution not a weapon of offense."

Liam shook his head trying to clear it.

"What precaution?" he asked walking closer to Autumn and sitting down on her desk chair.

Autumn looked down at the gun and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Liam frowning.

"So that you don't kill me," said Autumn more clearly now.

Liam exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Autumn," he said seriously, "Why would I kill you?

"Because that's what people like you do to people like us." came a voice from the doorway.

Autumn's grandmother stood there shotgun in hand.

Liam stood up.

"So you let me in so that you could kill me?" asked Liam turning to Autumn's grandmother.

"Yes," said Autumn's grandmother at the same time Autumn said, "No."

Liam looked from Autumn to her grandmother.

Autumn's face was flushed.

"Gran!" said Autumn leaping up from the bed and walking towards her, "This isn't what we talked about."

"What's going on?" asked Liam flabbergasted.

"Take a look at him," said her grandmother, "See how he's all normal now? That's their trick! You have seen how they change, Autumn."

Autumn's grandmother turned the barrel of gun towards Liam.

Liam stood frozen in place. But Autumn didn't have any plans of staying still. She moved in front of Liam.

"Gran please," pleaded Autumn, "I'll do what you wanted me to do. Let him go."

There was a few seconds of pregnant silence during which no one moved.

Finally Autumn's grandmother lowered the shotgun.

"Don't let me see you around Autumn ever again," she said looking at Liam coldly, "you can pass the message on to your wolf buddies. Now leave."

"Just let me explain!" exclaimed Liam.

He looked to Autumn for support but she wasn't looking at him.

"Go away Liam." Autumn said quietly.

Finally with a curt nod, Liam left.

Autumn looked at her grandmother.

"Why did you do that?" she asked hurt.

"Doesn't matter." said her grandmother, "Pack your things up. You are leaving Beacon Hills."

...

 **So this was it for this chapter. I am kind of having a minor issue of writer's block. It would really be helpful if you guys left reviews letting me know whether you like my story or not. And thanks to all of you who have been leaving such kind reviews. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. So I am back with a new update! This chapter is longer than the others so I hope I am forgiven for the late update. Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave a review. Also I just joined Wattpad last night. I'm still trying to get comfortable with the site but I did publish two new stories so please please pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaasee try to check it out. It would mean the world to me. My username is - darkdimensiondreamer**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **...**

"So that's everything ," murmured Autumn carrying her bag into the living room where her grandmother sat solemnly.

Autumn felt her eyes burning. It felt unreal to think that just a few days ago she had been thinking about dance lessons. All that seemed very trivial right now.

"Come here," said Autumn's grandmother holding out her hand.

Autumn dropped the bag and knelt down in front of her grandmother who put her hand to Autumn's head.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," she whispered as Autumn let her tears fall, "but you have to go back to your parents."

"I wouldn't have to see him," said Autumn sniffling, "I would stay away from him. Please let me stay. I like it here."

"I can't," replied the old woman firmly pulling her hand away, "now my old friend Gary is waiting outside to drive you to the bus station. I have informed your parents of your return. Someone named Mel is house sitting so you have to stay with her for a few weeks."

Autumn nodded.

Mel was her mother's college friend. She often came over for weeks.

Autumn's grandmother stood up and both of them walked outside.

"I'll miss you," whispered Autumn hugging her grandmother as Gary put Autumn's bags in his jeep.

"Take care dear," said her grandmother, her voice cracking as Autumn got into the jeep.

Gary started the jeep and Autumn waved at her grandmother, her heart heavy.

"It's for the best, kid," said Gary gruffly as Autumn leaned her head back and stared out of the window.

They drove in silence for twenty minutes when Gary braked suddenly.

Autumn looked at Gary confused then followed his gaze out the windshield. Liam stood at the centre of the road looking right at Autumn.

"What the hell?" muttered Autumn, feeling afraid but at the same time another emotion was working its way through her.

It took Autumn a minute to identify it. Longing.

"Is this the werewolf?" asked Gary opening his dashboard and rummaging through it.

"No," lied Autumn,"that's Stiles Stilinkski. The sheriff's son. He's a friend. I'll just go talk to him."

Without waiting another moment, Autumn opened the door to the jeep and jumped down. She heard Gary yell out her name but she didn't listen. He wanted her to listen? Well he'd better have a lot to say.

Liam knew it was stupidity keeping an eye on Autumn and following her. But he didn't have a choice. Once she got on a bus to leave it wouldn't be easy finding her. And he just had to explain.

He felt relief course through him as Autumn jumped down from the car and made her way towards him, her flaming hair flying behind her.

He was taken aback by how much she had changed from the girl who wouldn't stop talking that very first day on the elevator. All he had wanted to do was get away from her.

Now all he wanted to do was keep her close.

"What?" asked Autumn folding her arms across her chest ignoring the urge she felt to pull him into a hug.

"You saw me transform into a wolf," started Liam quietly, "and I don't blame you for freaking out. I don't even want to know what that Dimitri guy wanted with you. I just want you to know that I had no choice in this."

Autumn's face remained neutral as Liam told her the story of how he was turned by Scott, the painful transformations, the fight to stay in control.

After he was done, Autumn's face was no longer the stony mask it had been. Something lurked behind those green eyes. Sadness.

"So if you still think I'm a threat," said Liam sighing, "I don't know what I'll do."

Autumn stood rooted to the spot, her heart aching for this boy who had suffered too much. She should have listened to him earlier.

"They are sending me away, Liam," whispered Autumn taking a step closer to him, "I have to go."

"I can explain to your grandmother," suggested Liam, "let me-,"

Autumn shook her head.

"She won't listen," said Autumn firmly, "I will call you when I get home."

Liam clenched his jaw and nodded. Autumn sighed.

"He will be okay," she thought as she studied him one last time, "he has Masson, Stiles and Scott. And Hayden."

Without warning Liam pulled Autumn into a hug.

"I'll miss you," he breathed into her ear, "I wish I wasn't what I am."

Autumn hugged him back, her insides ripping apart. Why did it hurt so much?

"I hope you have a great life," said Autumn, unable to stop the tears from coming, "I also hope we will meet again one day."

Liam hugged her tighter.

"You have to let me go, Liam," whispered Autumn.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. Liam and Autumn sprang apart.

"Oh my god!" cried Autumn staring at Liam's midriff in shock.

Liam felt something pierce through him. He glanced down at his tee shirt. A dark stain was spreading.

He touched the spot and his hand came away bloody.

He could hear Autumn screaming something but he couldn't make out the words because of the blood rushing to his ears.

Liam's knees buckled and he fell to the ground feeling his head hit the ground hard. In an instant Autumn's face loomed above him.

"It's okay," breathed Liam putting his hands to Autumn's cheeks, "I can heal."

"He won't," Gary told Autumn as he walked towards them prodding Liam's leg with his foot, "I used a special silver bullet."

"Get away from him!" shrieked Autumn.

"I'll be waiting in the car," said Gary walking back to the jeep.

Autumn kept a hand on the wound and dialed Stiles' number.

He answered on the first ring.

"I'm near the coffee shop beside Roshko," she cried her voice shaking, "Liam is injured."

She let her phone drop.

Liam's breath came in short sharp gasps.

"It's okay," said Autumn her eyes on Liam's, "just relax."

She was actually talking to both Liam and herself. She willed herself to relax. She had never healed something of this magnitude but she would do it. This was Liam. She had to do it.

Closing her eyes, she let her power flow through her into Liam's body. She was met with such resistance that it nearly threw her off, but she kept at it.

"What are you doing?" whispered Liam feeling a slight warmth through the unbelievable pain.

"I'm healing you," replied Autumn her face growing paler by the second.

Autumn felt so weak and she was nowhere near saving him yet.

"He is in this condition because of you," a voice at the back of her head told her, "You owe him. If you give up now. He will die."

She couldn't let that happen.

With renewed determination, she forced every bit of her strength into healing him. She heard Gary say something.

"You come near him again," shouted Autumn her eyes blazing, "I will kill you."

She pressed both hands to his wounds.

And then something strange happened. Her hands began to glow. Within seconds her whole body was glowing. But Autumn felt weaker than ever.

Liam could barely keep his eyes open. He could only see bright golden light. But the pain was reducing. It felt like the bullet was being sucked out of him. Liam closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.

Autumn felt like she was reaching for something. She was almost there. She was so tired that she didn't feel like she was in her body anymore. Something silver and bloody fell to the ground.

Autumn felt relief wash over her. He would be all right. She saved him.

But why did she feel so light.

Suddenly everything turned brighter. It was like looking into the sun. And then there was darkness.

...

 **That was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. :) take care guys! And don't forget to check out my wattpad story if you have the time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update! Really! Not going to waste time talking about why I was so late! This is a short one really to give you guys an idea about what's going on with Autumn. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I already have it all planned out!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

Autumn opened her eyes and the sterile white room came into view.

There was a sound. A continuous beeping. Autumn could see her body. Several tubes were attached to her body.

"What on earth," wondered Autumn as her eyes focused on the room.

It was empty. The door was closed but she could hear voices out in the corridor.

She was at the hospital in Beacon Hills.

She tried to sit up, but her body wasn't responding. She tried harder. No use.

Tears of frustration threatened to spill.

She tried to move her fingers or do anything really.

There was some sort of a pipe in her mouth as well. She tried to make a noise but she couldn't.

She tried to look around but even her eyes wouldn't move.

"Am I paralyzed?" she wondered, "where is everyone?"

She tried to remember what had happened. But her head hurt if he tried to think. She pushed through the pain. A gunshot. Liam. A silver bullet. A white light.

The door to her room opened.

Her grandmother walked in. Autumn felt a surge of relief. Finally someone was here. She wanted to ask her grandmother so much, but she couldn't.

Her grandmother looked exhausted. She dropped her handbag somewhere to the right and pulled up a chair beside Autumn's bed.

She lowered her hand on Autumn's forehead as if to check the temperature. But Autumn couldn't feel the touch of her hand.

Autumn's heart clenched. Why couldn't she feel anything?

"Why won't you wake up?" whispered the old lady as she gazed at Autumn.

"I am awake," Autumn wanted to scream but all she could do was lay there helpless.

She suddenly felt very tired. She could barely keep her eyes open. She felt herself drifting away.

...

"Should take her home," a familiar voice was saying, "clearly not getting better,"

Another person was disagreeing.

The room came into focus once more. A man and a woman were talking somewhere in the room. Their voices as familiar to Autumn as her own.

"Mom?" thought Autumn, "dad?"

"This is ridiculous, Bill," cried the woman as she strode to stand at the foot of Autumn's bed.

She had short red hair and green eyes exactly the same shade as Autumn's.

A man followed her and put a hand on her shoulder as the woman started to sob quietly.

Autumn felt her lungs burning. He couldn't breath. Something started beeping loudly. Her parents both looked up. Her dad ran outside to get help.

He reentered in a run with Melissa McCall and a few other hospital staff pushing a crash cart.

Melissa looked at something behind Autumn.

"Charge to fifty," cried Melissa holding up two paddles.

Autumn felt like she was drowning as darkness overtook her once more.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I know I know ..WHERE IS LIAM? You will find out next chapter. So read and review! Until the next time! Take care ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So like I've promised, here's the longer update and a little bit more in to what's been going on. Hope you all like it :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf.**

 **...**

"Okay look," said Liam exhaling in frustration as he looked into those familiar green eyes, "I just need to see her like once,"

Autumn's mother, Marie Carson, shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she said firmly, "you are responsible for my daughter's condition. You are to stay a hundred miles away from her."

Liam closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on. He gritted his teeth. Calm down, Liam.

He needed to see Autumn.

After he had been shot, he vaguely remembered Autumn healing him. He remembered a lot of white light. And then when he woke up in the hospital, he was fine.

But Autumn wasn't.

Scott and Stiles had gotten to the scene and taken them both to the hospital. Both Liam and Autumn had been unconscious. Autumn had had a very weak pulse. Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski were informed of Autumn's "ability".

Liam was unconscious for three days during which his body healed. After he had been awake, he had gone to see Autumn. Or at least tried.

Autumn was still unconscious. In a coma apparently or at least that's what the doctors were calling it. Question was why was her body not healing itself? Autumn's grandmother would not allow Liam to see her. Not that Liam hadn't kept trying.

But not even Scott or Stiles were allowed to see her. In fact no one was, apart from family members.

Autumn's parents had also arrived the very next day. A hysterical Marie Carson and a very worried Bill Carson.

And of course Autumn's Grandmother had told everything in her own way to Autumn's parents. Which was probably why they saw him as the culprit.

"You should go before I call security," said Marie preparing to leave.

"You should know," said Liam quietly getting angrier by the minute, "Autumn was trying to save me. From a silver bullet wound. That had been fired on her grandmother's orders."

With that he turned around and walked to the waiting room where Scott and Stiles were waiting for him.

"No luck?" asked Scott with a grimace already knowing the answer before Liam shook his head.

"She's been this way for a week!" cried Liam running a hand through his hair, "and the people who actually know so much about her powers have no idea how to fix her."

Stiles looked up suddenly.

"There is someone who could," he said, his eyes shining.

...

"A healer," murmured Deaton in wonder, "haven't heard of those in a while. I believe there are only two families currently in whose bloodline this power runs."

"One of them is Autumn's family," said Stiles, "Do you know who are the others?"

Deaton frowned.

"Well there is a family in Mexico," said Deaton, "I am not sure if this will work or not, but it's worth a try."

"What?" asked Liam feeling exhausted.

"Autumn brought you back from the brink of death," said Deaton, his dark eyes solemn, "and I don't mean you were nearing the line of death. I mean you were balancing on that line. It took everything from her. She used all of her power. She has none left. She's fried from the inside. She needs someone to heal her. Someone to jump start her body's healing process."

"Someone just like her," nodded Liam understanding, "So tell us about this family,"

Deaton sat down.

"Autumn's family's healing power passes to females in the line," said Deaton, "In the Sanchez bloodline, it passes to the first born males."

"Good," muttered Stiles, "because dealing with guys, trust me, is a hell lot easier than dealing with girls."

Deaton didn't smile.

"No," he said gravely, "you see it's a little complicated. Autumn's family, the Jenkins, hid their gifts, afraid of the werewolves who tried to kill them. They killed the werewolves because they were threatened by them. The Sanchez are different. They practice their gifts openly and they kill werewolves not from fear, but just for the fun of it. They are stronger."

Liam and Scott exchanged a look.

"Mexico," muttered Scott shaking his head, "every damn time."

"But we need one of the Sanchez boys," said Liam, "the one who has the full power now. What happens once we bring him back?"

"If you bring him back," corrected Deaton.

"Always the vote of confidence, D," said Stiles rolling his eyes, "fine if!"

"Well then its a complicated process," replied Deaton, "He needs to not only heal her, but he needs to make sure it doesn't hurt him. If he maxes out then there is nothing else to be done."

"So the plan is," said Liam, "find the Sanchez family, in MEXICO! Then convince the son not to kill us. Then convince the son to come back and heal a friend who is in a coma because she tried to stop someone from killing me. Then try to make sure he doesn't put himself in a coma trying to heal her."

"Like taking candy from a baby," muttered Stiles as they all looked at one another in despair, "of course that baby might just be the spawn of Godzilla."

"It has to be done," said Liam firmly, "it's Autumn. She can't just-,"

He didn't continue. Scott put a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"We're going to get help," Scott said, "it'll be fine."

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Leave a review letting me know what you think! :) till the next time.**


End file.
